


Sisters

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Family Bonding, Gen, Sisters, Trans, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things in each of her hands - a plastic bag with a pair of shoes and a phone. The shoes weren't just any pair of shoes. They were <i>women's</i> flats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted something with a happy trans girl this is entirely self indulgent and i love it  
> i hated to tag this as gou in order for it to show up in her character tag >:(  
> ps rin is still her name because its feminine and she doesnt care even if rin was a "masculine" name because if rin is her name its a girls name  
> 

The horizon of blue melted against the setting sun's oranges as the day sunk into the waves. Blue-green water rolled over white sand, surfed over red-brown rocks, washed seafoam over feet. A pair of toes planted firmly in the ground moved with the breathing tide, wriggling child-like when the water pulled back and burrowing in the sand when the water hit skin.

Her eyes were focused on piece of seashell embedded in the sand underneath her. As the water came and went, she watched the seashell to see if it would float away. The rest of its body had been lost in deep waters that were icy cold, and now here it was in the water water she stood in. Or maybe it was part of some young girl's necklace, and that was why it was so unnaturally pink. She thought, I don't really like pink that much. Red's better.

She wasn't really focusing on the seashell. She was focusing on the pronouns. Like trying out a new swimsuit. 

There were two things in each of her hands - a plastic bag with a pair of shoes and a phone. The shoes weren't just any pair of shoes. They were _women's_ flats, a soft teal color that wasn't anywhere close to her favorite color, but they were the first thing she grabbed. She didn't even try them on. She didn't look the cashier in the eye as she paid for them, only mumbled, "They're for my sister." That wasn't exactly a lie, as she could give them to Kou if they didn't fit her. 

The sea continued to roll, surf, and wash around her as she typed and erased messages on her phone. She had figured, ok, if I tell Kou this to her face and she says something terrible, I'll get angry and she'll get angry, and we won't talk for a month and then this would be harder than ever to tell everyone, so I'll do it by phone. But it was still hard just to type, despite the weeks she had sat down on her bed and thought oh hell, I'm a girl? Oh, yeah, I'm a girl. Oh _hell._

She took in a deep breath of salty air and went to go run her hands through her hair before remembering the shoes in her hands. It hit her, then, how she could tell Kou.

" _bought some new shoes_ ," she sent to her sister. After a few minutes she responded, distracted probably from reorganizing her sock drawer for the fiftieth time.

" _cool_ ," was all she said.

She took in another deep breath and prepared to type out what she needed to tell her, but Kou send her another message that said, " _where have you been all day?? did you go shoe shopping for like five hours lol._ "

Well, she might as well go for it. " _theyre womens shoes._ "

The tide swelled to her feet and back past the seashell, to her and back, to her and back, before Kou replied, "who for??? DO U HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

" _the shoes are for me._ "

To her and back, to her and back, to her and back, to her and back, to her and - " _do they fit you?_ "

She let out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding in. " _dunno._ "

" _rin?_ "

A seagull took off over the water, and she looked up to watch it fly away until it was a white speck on the yellowed sky. When she looked down, the pinkish piece of seashell was gone as well. Back into the ocean where she belonged.

She could just drop the shoes into the sea and let them land on some other beach, but she wanted them to fit. Dreamily she sat down on the sand and pulled out the shoes - they looked a bit ugly now with the glittery sides, but she slid them over her foot, and they fit her perfectly.

" _im a girl,_ " she wrote. And sent.

Her pants were soaked and she was grinning, shark teeth gleaming. The waves greeted her just the same as they would a sea creature who _belonged_ in these waters, _belonged_ in these shoes.

Eventually Kou texted her, " _alright, sister. also i made some soup for dinner i followed the recipe this time._ "

Kou was grinning right back at her sister through the phone.


End file.
